


算账

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: 内容简介：日李鹤东。
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	算账

“哟，回来啦？”

门被打开时，谢金正靠在沙发上刷微博。

前些日子李鹤东去南京忙酒馆的事，他本想一起去的，却被人拦住留在北京。

“您去了那帮小姑娘又该嗷嗷叫了。”这是理由。

那行吧，两人暂时分隔异地，不过每天一个电话还是很有规律的。

昨晚上电话里就讲了今天回来，谢金也是特地在厅里等着。

等着算账。

“有水么，让我喝口。”

摘了口罩，放了行李，又仔仔细细地洗一遍手，小李这才坐过来。

“这几天喝挺爽的，嗯？”谢金这话说得酸不溜丢的，不过还是把水杯给人拿过来。

李鹤东仰脖子灌下小半杯才停，心里多多少少知道谢金什么意思，他肯定是看到张括微博了。

“怎么谁的醋都吃啊？”小李讨好似的把剩下半杯水凑人嘴边，“您给稀释稀释。”

“接下来一周，不……两周，我都不喝了行吧？”末了又加上一句，自家爷们儿嘛，当然得哄着。

“跟我这儿谈判呐？”谢金就着端水的手喝上一口，算是半接受了“条件”，但他今天可不光为喝酒的事情，“我看你今天还发微博了。”

李鹤东这才知道他想说什么，“哇靠张九南的醋你都吃？”他们那可是纯真的打死与被打死的关系，“我等会儿下楼撸个野猫你是不是还要酸一下。”

“我可酸那只猫了，”谢金一只手勾上人肩膀，“我头号情敌就是楼下咪咪。”

“您留神再把水打翻了。”李鹤东躲过作乱的手，放稳杯子。

“再说今天这日子你也不给我发个啥的……”谢金着实委屈。

“您不说跟我天天过情人节的，谁还记日子啊。”

“我记着呢，我天天记着。”

李鹤东笑他老不正经，却被人贴过来压沙发上亲，李鹤东还得逮着气口笑话他，最后还没亲够，先把自己笑缺氧了。

“我也看到你微博了，”李鹤东拿一只手抵开谢金，小半个月没见感觉胸肌又厚实了，“还跟人评论呢，数你最骚。”

“小朋友，话不能乱讲的。”谢金扣住人下巴，假装生气，没憋住一秒就被识破。

李鹤东抿着笑往后退，顺手把谢金眼镜摘了，上一副意外退休于某次擦枪走火，两人刚爽完没一会儿就开始翻箱倒柜地找替补眼镜。

确保环境安全了，李鹤东主动伸腿圈上谢金的腰，压着他离自己更近一点，眨巴着眼睛问他，“床上去不去啊？”

“削微有点儿远。”

谢金拎着他腿根抬起屁股扒裤子，李鹤东也配合着蹬腿，等下身都光溜了两人又啃起来。

“您快着点儿吧……”

扩张进行到二指，李鹤东就等不及了，喘着粗气想让人快点进来，谢金这么多天没见他，他也这多天没见着人呢，一条腿折叠着，脚踝正搭在人肩膀上，沙发上施展不开腿脚，只能蜷缩着被压制。

谢金不搭理他，扩张这事儿他做得可有经验，李鹤东再怎么催也乱不了他节奏，现在不弄好了，等会儿喊疼的又是他。

手指抽出来，照着人卵蛋揉一把，谢金扶稳了自己小兄弟给他送进去，满足的叹息从两人嘴中漏出，稍稍等人适应了，谢金扶住肩上的腿，大开大合地操起来。

这算瞧出健身效果来了，腹部核心力量确实有所提升，好几次，李鹤东被撞得险些跌下沙发，又被人抓回来按住接着操，最后他只能伸手勾住人脖子，倒像在邀请人家。

谢金低下头隔着衣服舔他乳尖，布料摩擦间挺立起两点，口水在胸口沾湿一小片，像是孕妇溢了奶，要说李鹤东胸前两团肉确实软乎，从底部托起特有手感，如果李鹤东能怀孕，他们现在应该在酝酿第三胎了。

“你再把衣服给我啃坏了。”李鹤东在床上挺放得开，但就受不了谢金玩他胸，也不知道这人什么毛病，成天盯着他胸口折腾。“还能吸出奶来？”上回他这么问时，差点真给吸出来，这之后小李就慎重说骚话了，谁知道谢金会不会真照着做。

谢金倒是没继续糟蹋衣服，转而追逐嘴唇，李鹤东的嘴唇肉嘟嘟的十分饱满，亲咬过后还会更加粉嫩，沾上水迹那就更色了，是谢金第一喜欢舔舐的部位。

舌尖绕过齿关，顺着上颚搜刮一圈，李鹤东也不甘示弱，唇齿交战间还不忘抬屁股挨操，谢金亲得他舒服，半眯着眼睛享受服务，像只富足的猫，直到身下开始做最后冲刺了才打乱唇间的安逸。

龟头紧贴腺体碾过，谢金半撑在李鹤东身上加快冲撞速度，突如其来的强烈刺激使身下这位绷紧了身子，仰起的脖子像在邀请他捕猎，谢金于是埋进人颈窝轻咬一口，感受唇下这具身体的颤抖。

先射的是李鹤东，随着快感登顶后穴一同绞紧，阴茎在温热身体内被紧紧包裹，激得谢金倒吸一口气，又带着狠劲地撞了几下，射了进去，抽出性器时带出一些精液，谢金拿手指沿着股缝捞起，抹在李鹤东小腹上。

李鹤东也没力气管他这些了，他现在连脚趾头都是酥的，想着躺人身上歇会儿再去清理，却是又被人凑近了耳朵，“鹤东老师是不是还差点什么没说？”

“靠……”李鹤东看人这得逞的笑容就来气，但又提不起劲来揍他，“你给我过来……”

掰正了脑袋，吧嗒一口亲在嘴上。

“天天我都爱你，不差这一天的。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 我听见雨滴落在青青草地(no


End file.
